


Turning Tides

by LJDCI5



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJDCI5/pseuds/LJDCI5
Summary: The tides had turned for Ray Doyle
Relationships: Ray Doyle/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Turning Tides

Turning Tides  
Life was changing for Ray Doyle 

Their cases were packed. Mr and Mrs Doyle brushed the confetti from their clothes and smiled at each other. It was hard to believe that it was only a few hours ago that they became husband and wife. Their relationship had grown quickly into love and they didn’t see the point of waiting: they loved each other and this was for keeps. A simple registry office ceremony was arranged with only a few guests invited: just the way they wanted.  
It had been the perfect day. Bodie was best man and unsurprisingly, ended the night with Lisa’s bridesmaid. There was no formal reception, just a few drinks at their local.  
Lisa was stunning in her tea length lace dress with flowers braided through her long dark hair. She was naturally beautiful and her love for Ray Doyle shone as much as the sun on that special day. Ray was very smart in his morning suit with Bodie joking that it was the first time he’d ever seen him with a tie on. Even the stalwart George Cowley had a tear in his eye. He likened Bodie and Doyle as the sons he never had and felt as proud as Ray’s father would have been on this joyous day.  
Ray and Lisa left the festivities early; their plans were to drive through the night to Cornwall, where Ray had a little beach house situated in a secluded bay.  
The newly-weds arrived early in the morning. The sun was starting to rise, covering the idyllic landscape with light. Lisa climbed out of the car and filled her lungs with the scent of the sea air and looked around her.  
‘Oh Ray, this is wonderful’ she exclaimed.  
Doyle smiled, nodding in agreement. I’ve always wanted to bring you here, I knew you’d love it’.  
Ray handed her the keys to the beach house whilst he opened the boot to retrieve their suitcases.  
Lisa opened the door and entered the living room. It was scantly furnished but light and airy. She pulled open the curtains and looked at the view from the window. It was certainly located in a quiet area with nothing but glorious landscape surrounding them.  
Ray arrived, dumping the suitcases in the living room and wandered towards his wife, taking her in his arms.  
‘What do you think?’ he whispered questioningly.  
Lisa tuned her head to face him, wearing a huge smile.  
‘It’s absolutely perfect Ray, I love it’.  
Both giggled and held each other, surveying their little piece of heaven.  
‘Come on, I’ll give you the grand tour’.  
Lisa unpacked and surveyed the area. It was just as she hoped it would be, Ray had been right all along.  
Both relaxed, trying to grab a couple of hours sleep after their long journey. Waking refreshed, Lisa decided to make some lunch.  
They ate light, just some salad leaves and crusty bread then made their way to the balcony, taking in the panorama. The tide was just beginning to recede with the sun high in the sky.  
‘Do you fancy a walk along the shore?’ Ray asked.  
Lisa moved in and kissed her husband, ‘why not’.  
The couple strolled along the shoreline hand in hand, the waves lapping at their feet. Lisa spotted some shells which had been washed up on the shore. Bending down she picked one up, brushing it clean. The inside of the shell glistened in the sun, the iridescent nacre mesmerising her.  
‘Look Ray, I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.  
Ray smiled and took the shell from her, holding it up to the light. ‘It certainly is colourful, although the lady next to me is even more beautiful’.  
They kissed and he handed the shell back to her.  
‘I’m going to keep this as a memento’ she stated, holding it tightly in her hand.  
They made their way back to the beach house, enjoying being in each other’s company.  
Supper was again a simple affair, washed down with a cold, crisp glass of white wine. They feasted hungrily then took their drinks out to the balcony. The sun had set so they listed to the ebb and flow of the tide. It was the end to a perfect day: their first full day as a married couple.  
Ray disappeared back in the house, leaving Lisa on the balcony. She looked at her outstretched left hand, admiring her engagement and wedding rings. They were glistening, even though the light was fading but she couldn’t help but admire them.  
Ray reappeared and held out his hand, not making a sound. He had lit candles and placed them all around the beach house, their flames creating a seductive silhouette. Ray could still surprise Lisa with his romantic spontaneity.  
‘Ray, it’s lovely she exclaimed.  
‘Not as lovely as you my darling he replied.  
He took her in his arms and kissed her. Suddenly he pulled away.  
‘Just one thing missing’ he grinned holding up his finger. He searched around the house, picking up and putting down various items.  
Lisa was curious, ‘what are you looking for?’  
‘Damn, thought I had a cassette player, was going to put on some music, make it more romantic.’ Ray cursed.  
His wife smiled and put her arms around his waist.  
‘Darling, we don’t need any music. We have the sound of the sea and each other: ‘that’s music enough for me.’  
Ray gazed lovingly at his wife. She had a way of always being able to capture the moment. He took her in his arms and smoothed away the hair from her face, drinking in the vision of her.  
‘Do you know how beautiful you are?’ Ray whispered huskily.  
She smiled and shook her head.  
‘Let me show you’.  
Ray cupped Lisa’s face with his hands, kissing her passionately and moved his hands through her hair, caressing her. She moved her hands up to his chest, tracing the contours of his muscles and made her way up to his shoulders and neck. Ray shivered at her touch, she knew just how to turn him on.  
He could wait no longer. Ray lifted her up in his arms and headed towards the bedroom, with Lisa leaning into him. He looked down and smiled at his beautiful wife, not quite believing his luck that the woman in his arms promised to spend the rest of her life with him.  
The bedroom was softly lit with candles with the cool night breeze orchestrating the voile curtains.  
Ray gently laid Lisa on the bed and took a step back, admiring the sight of her. She was still in her bikini, which complimented her womanly curves and slender waist. Lisa held her hand out inviting him to join her, for which he didn’t need to be asked twice. Ray lay beside her, caressing her body, kissing her softly. Lisa groaned with pleasure, encouraging him to continue.  
By now Ray was completely naked, his desire for her all too obvious. Lisa writhed and moaned with delight at his touch, until she couldn’t stand it any longer.  
Taking control, she rolled Ray onto his back and straddled him. He entered her, both gasping with pure ecstasy. He peeled off Lisa’s bra, exposing her pert breasts and hungrily kissed them, sending a shockwave of pleasure straight through her.  
They continued with their lovemaking until their jubilant satisfaction. Lisa lay on top of her husband, kissing and fondling his chest.  
‘I love you more than ever Mrs Doyle’ Ray whispered and kissed her forehead.  
‘I love you too Ray, I always will’ she replied, knowing she could never be happier than at this moment in time.  
Ray woke early, the sunlight streaming across their room. He turned to look at his wife who was sound asleep. He crept out of bed and pulled on his jeans, heading towards the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Ray wandered out onto the balcony to enjoy the new day.  
Gazing out into the open sea, he noted the tide was receding. There wasn’t a cloud in sight; perfect for a day’s painting he thought.  
He felt a pair of arms around him, encircling him. He smiled and turned round to kiss his wife. Ray admired her body. She was wearing a cream lace chemise which accentuated her figure perfectly.  
‘What’s your plans for today?’ Lisa enquired, taking Ray’s coffee out of his hands and taking a sip.  
‘Thought I might do a spot of painting. It’s certainly a lovely day for it. How about you?’  
‘You know, I think I’ll do some exploring around the bay. The scenery is spectacular around here.’  
‘Well the scenery I’m looking at now is spectacular’ Ray jested.  
Lisa playfully pushed him and wandered off, laughing.  
They breakfasted together then Lisa changed whilst Ray unpacked his easel. He never really had a chance to unwind and paint very often so he was going to make the most of this opportunity. He placed the easel on the balcony, pointing towards the rocks on the east of the beach.  
Lisa appeared, having changed into a black two-piece bikini and patterned sarong. She walked over to Ray, standing behind him, eyeing the aperture before him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
‘See you later, have a lovely morning’.  
‘You too sweetheart’.  
He watched her leave, heading towards the rocks. Her hair was as wild as the wind that whipped up the sea, the waves in her hair dancing to the tune of the elements and the ebb and flow of the tide. She was breathtaking.  
Ray stood gaping in awe at his new wife. She was stunningly beautiful both inside and out and he knew he was the luckiest man alive to have her.  
He set up his paints and brushes. He had to get this scene down on canvas.  
Time had ran away from Ray. He looked at his watch and realised he had been painting solidly for more than two hours. He stood up, stretching his back after sitting for so long and disappeared into the kitchen, rewarding himself with a bottle of lager. Leaning against the balcony, he heard the sound of children playing on the beach. He looked over and observed a family with their dog, playing. They were all running along the shore, throwing the ball at each other with the dog attempting to catch it. Ray felt himself grinning at the happy picture before him.  
A tinge of jealousy washed over him momentarily. He was witnessing the life he had always wanted: a beautiful wife and 2.4 children, spending time together with not a care in the world. In that instant, the adults looked round and waved at Ray, who waived back.  
Further up the beach Ray noticed Lisa, dipping her toes in the water. She was bending down to retrieve a ball from the waves and handed it to one of the children who had ran up to her. She smiled and chatted to him, keeping him with her until his parents caught up with him. She turned and watched them walk away, continuing with their fun morning.  
Lisa felt a lump in her throat, seeing them depart. She wiped a tear from her eye and looked towards the beach house. Ray waived at her and she made her way back home.  
Her husband greeted her with a kiss.  
‘Did you enjoy your walk sweetheart?’  
She smiled, nodded and put her arms around her husband.  
‘Yes it was wonderful. There’s so much to see: I lost track of time.’  
Ray agreed and looked around the bay.  
‘I’ve always loved it here. Always hoped I’d retire here and spend my dotage painting’.  
‘Hmm, sounds like a perfect plan to me. I can just imagine us sitting out here, watching our grandchildren building sandcastles’.  
Ray detected a faraway look in Lisa’s eyes. He knew she was thinking of the family she had met on the beach.  
He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. No words were spoken; none were required. They both knew what each other was thinking.  
Returning to his easel Ray continued painting. Lisa was pleased that he had a pastime which helped him relax. After all, working as a CI5 agent was not what you would call relaxing.  
Lisa picked up her paperback book and sat opposite Ray. She opened the book and started to read. They were so comfortable in each other’s company and loved spending time together.  
‘Finished’ Ray declared, sitting back on his chair proudly.  
Lisa rose and stood behind her husband to observe his artwork. She was taken aback at how good it was.  
‘Oh Ray it’s magnificent’ she exclaimed.  
‘Yeah, not bad though I say it myself. I had the perfect muse’.  
Lisa looked more closely at the painting. She noticed he had painted a woman standing on the shoreline, looking out to the open sea.  
‘Is that me?’  
‘Yes. You looked so beautiful gazing out towards the waves that I just had to paint you there and then’.  
She observed herself through the eyes of her husband. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She felt quite emotional at the image.  
‘Ray, I’m so proud of you, I love it’ she managed to whisper.  
Ray looked at his wife. He’d never had a reaction like this to his artwork before. He stood up and took her in his arms.  
‘Well I’m pleased you love it as it’s yours’.  
‘Thank you, I’ll cherish it’ she replied, holding him tightly’.  
‘Just promise me you won’t hang it in the toilet!’ he joked.  
After a leisurely dinner Ray and Lisa took their wine out to the balcony to watch the sunset. Leaning back on her husband, Lisa sighed.  
Ray watched her and furrowed his brow, ‘are you ok? You haven’t seemed like yourself today’.  
Turning to her husband, she took a sip of wine.  
‘Yes I’m ok darling. I’m so happy to be married to the man I love. I think seeing the family on the beach this morning made me feel quite broody. I know it’s ridiculous: we’ve only just got married but when you’ve got the life you always wanted, you just want it to be perfect’.  
Ray felt his heart soar at his wife’s response. He moved over to her and kissed her, letting her nuzzle into his chest. He held her so tight in his arms. They’d never discussed children but it was important to him and he was overjoyed that Lisa felt the same.  
He lifted her head to his and kissed her ardently. Not uttering a word he reached for her and led her to the bedroom. Ray slipped off Lisa’s top and kissed her shoulder, moving up to her neck.  
‘Do you want to make a baby?’ he whispered.  
Lisa gazed into his eyes, ‘yes’.  
They made love and possibly a baby.  
The morning sun burst through the bedroom window, waking Ray from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at his wife who was still sound asleep. Their honeymoon was coming to an end and the thought of returning to London filled him with dread.  
Unable to get back to sleep, he decided to go for a run along the beach, all too aware that he had to keep in shape and burn some of the good food and alcohol he had indulged in over the last few days.  
Ray tied his laces and leaned over Lisa, waking her up with a kiss.  
‘Just going for a run love’.  
Lisa murmured an acknowledgment and turned over, still half asleep.  
The beach was fairly quiet, so much so that Ray felt he had the whole place to himself. He started his run, making his way towards the village. He enjoyed his running, it gave him the time and opportunity to think. His life had been a bit of a rollercoaster over the last six months. It was only six months ago that he met Lisa, who had turned his life around. The contemplation of possibly becoming a father made his life complete.  
Deep in thought he’d lost track of time and realised he had ran further than he’d planned. Turning back towards the beach house he noticed an older gentleman up ahead walking his dog. As he got closer he saw another man sneaking up behind him, striking the old man who fell to the ground. Ray sprinted towards the man who was bleeding from his head with his dog whining and licking him.  
Ray leaned over the man, placing his hand on his bloody head, in an attempt to stem the bleeding.  
‘Are you all right?’ Ray asked, slightly out of breath.  
‘Er, yes I think so, thank you’.  
Ray asked for his name.  
‘I’m Ted and this is my dog Toby’.  
Ray smiled and stroked the border collie’s head, remaining at his master’s side.  
‘Do you think you can stand up Ted?’  
The old man nodded and with Ray’s help, got to his feet, albeit unsteadily.  
‘My house is just along the road, we can get you tidied up and phone the police’.  
Ted agreed and the three of them slowly made their way back to the beach house. Lisa was already up and had just started to make breakfast.  
Ray opened the door and called out to his wife, introducing Ted and Toby to her.  
‘Oh you poor thing, come and have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?’ she asked thoughtfully.  
‘Ooh that would be lovely my dear’.  
Lisa disappeared, returning with the teapot and a bowl of water for Toby.  
Ray passed the first aid box to his wife while he went into the next room to call the police. Lisa tended to Ted’s head wound which by now had stopped bleeding and bandaged his head.  
Ray returned, explaining that the police were on their way to take a statement.  
‘That wound looks nasty, are you sure you don’t want to go to hospital?’ Lisa asked, clearly concerned.  
‘No, I’ll be ok my dear. Don’t want to make a fuss’.  
Lisa and Ray looked at each other. They were both worried about this pleasant gentleman but knew they couldn’t force him to go.  
‘I saw the man who attacked you Ted so I’ll give the police a statement when they arrive. Did he steal anything from you?’  
Ted smiled at this kind man, ‘no son, I didn’t have my wallet on me, thanks goodness. Probably why he ran off’.  
Lisa offered him breakfast to which he shook his head.  
‘I wouldn’t say no to another cup of tea though: always tastes better from a teapot’ he smiled, holding out his cup for a refill.  
‘I haven’t seen you two around here before; have you just moved to the area?’  
‘No’ Ray replied. ‘I’ve had this house for a couple of years but we’ve only been here for a few days: we’re on our honeymoon’ Ray grinned and turned to his wife, placing his arm around her waist.  
Ted watched the young couple. He could tell by the look on their faces that they were very much in love.  
‘Oh that’s nice, when did you get married?’  
‘Four days ago. Ray told me all about the house and village and I knew it would be the perfect place for our honeymoon’ Lisa responded glancing at her husband, unable to hide her love for him.  
‘Is there anyone I can call for you Ted; your wife or family?’ Ray politely enquired.  
Ted blew on his hot tea and took a sip.  
‘No son, there’s no one now, just me and old Toby there’ Ted gestured to his dog who by now had found a comfy seat and was fast asleep.  
‘Were you married Ted?’ Lisa asked softly.  
The thought of his late wife brought a smile to his face.  
‘Dottie: well her proper name was Dorothy but to me she was my Dottie. She was the most wonderful woman’.  
Ray and Lisa gazed at each other with Ray reaching for her hand.  
Ted began to tell them the story of his life.  
‘I’ve lived in this village my whole life. I first met Dottie when we both started school. She was in my class. She had chestnut brown hair which was always in pigtails. I remember pulling them on more than one occasion! We lived opposite each other and played together every day. We were inseparable, ‘like two peas in a pod’ my mum used to say. She was my best friend and we spent every day together.  
Then of course war broke out. I’d just turned 18 and was called up. I was shipped to France, the Somme to be precise. Dottie, bless her wrote to me every day. I looked forward to receiving her letters, telling me of life back home and news of my family. It was during this time that I realised how much in love I was with her and how I didn’t ever want to be parted from her.  
After the war I returned home a man. You grew up quickly in that war. By now Dottie had a boyfriend whom she hadn’t mentioned in any of her letters.  
There was a dance at the village hall, organised to welcome home the soldiers. She was dancing with him and I said to my mate, I’m going to walk over to Dottie and ask her to marry me: which was exactly what I did. Thankfully she said yes. We were married for 54 wonderful years. She died last year and since then, it’s only been Toby and me’.  
Lisa wiped a tear from her eye. Ted’s story was poignant; love really can last forever.  
‘Did you have any children?’ she asked.  
‘No we didn’t my dear; couldn’t. We did try for a while. Dottie would’ve been a wonderful mother but we were happy as we were. Some things were not meant to be I suppose’.  
‘You were married for a long time Ted’.  
‘Yes son we were and I can honestly say they were very happy years. I could count the number of disagreements we had on one hand. She was my best friend as well as my wife and I’m looking forward to the day when I’m reunited with her’.  
‘I hope our marriage is as happy as yours was’ Ray stated, smiling at Lisa. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
‘Got any advice?’  
Ted looked hard at Ray, ‘well son, always tell your wife that you love her. I told Dottie every day’.  
‘I’ll remember that one Ted’ Ray confirmed, touching Lisa’s hand.  
Just then a police car drew up outside. Two officers approached the house and Lisa invited them inside. They spoke with Ray and Ted who submitted formal statements. The police instantly recognised the suspect from Ray’s description and were confident of a positive result. They very kindly offered to drive Ted and Toby home. Lisa helped Ted on with his coat and kissed him on the cheek.  
‘Take care of yourself Ted. It was lovely to meet you, just a shame it wasn’t under more pleasant circumstances’.  
Ted smiled and gave her a hug. ‘Lovely to meet you my dear. I wish you both a long and happy life together’.  
Ray shook Ted’s hand.  
‘Thank you for your help Ray, I’ll never forget it. Look after your wife and cherish her; life is too short you know’.  
‘Ray nodded in agreement, ‘thanks Ted I will’.  
Ted bent down and put Toby’s lead on, rubbing his head. ‘Come on old boy, time go to home’.  
Ray and Lisa stood on the balcony and waved goodbye to their new friend and his dog.  
‘What a lovely man Ray’ Lisa observed.  
‘Yes, poor fellow. I hope they catch the bastard who assaulted him’.  
Lisa put her arms around her husband.  
‘Do you think we’ll be as happy as Ted and Dottie?’  
Ray smiled and smoothed her hair away from her face, ‘yes I do my love. We’re very lucky Mrs Doyle and I love you more than ever’.  
‘We are lucky aren’t we’ she agreed. Their honeymoon was nearly over but both knew it was just the beginning of the rest of their lives together.  
Later that day, Doyle received a phone call from the police. He replaced the receiver and went outside to find his wife.  
‘That was the police on the phone. They’ve arrested the lad who attacked Ted’.  
‘Good, I hope they throw away the key’ Lisa replied.  
‘Yes, my sentiments exactly. His family is well-known to the police and he had form as long as my arm. Turns out he’d skipped bail so he’s been locked up’.  
‘So it’s all over for Ted?’  
‘Yes sweetheart it is. Ted won’t have to worry about that scum anymore’.  
They held each other close, content in the knowledge that Ted was rid of his attacker.  
It was their last evening in the beach house. Lisa had decided to spoil Ray with a candlelit dinner, cooking all of his favourite meals, washed down with a bottle of champagne.  
‘Wow, that was fantastic darling: compliments to the chef’ Ray smiled fully satisfied, leaning back on his chair and dabbing his mouth on a napkin.  
‘Glad you enjoyed it’ Lisa responded, pretending to curtsey to Ray. She leaned in to take away his plate. Ray took his chance, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his knee, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her passionately. They parted, with Lisa caressing her husband’s cheek, looking deep into his eyes.  
‘I love you Ray Doyle, I’ll love you forever. Never forget that’.  
She couldn’t help but notice how Ray was affected by her words. It had been the perfect honeymoon and he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her.  
‘I really don’t know what I have done to deserve you Lisa. I am so lucky: I can’t believe that this gorgeous lady sitting on my lap is my wife’.  
‘We’re both lucky Ray. Whatever life throws at us, we’ll always have each other’.  
The next morning Ray and Lisa Doyle departed the beach house, packing up all of their treasured memories in their hearts to make their way back to London. Lisa looked round the house one last time. It was going to be difficult to leave this nirvana and return to the real world but she also knew she had the rest of her life to be happy with her husband and looked forward to creating some more wonderful memories with him.  
Ray could see the sadness in her eyes. Laying down the suitcase he wrapped his arms around her.  
‘Come on sweetheart, time to go’.  
Smiling at him she held his hand as he led her to the door, locking it behind them.  
Although the honeymoon was over, the sound of the sea and the turning tides would remain with them both for years to come.


End file.
